Silly Little Horror Movie
by JillyBean1314
Summary: Kevin and Connor go see the new horror movie: The Conjuring. (note: no spoilers for the actual movie it was pretty much just a filler title to make myself less scared about seeing it.) Kevin is-as usual-ever so confident, but Connor is a little spooked. Okay, so 'a little' is putting it lightly.


"Kevin, I don't want to do this."

"Oh, come on Con, it's just a _silly little horror movie."_

"Exactly! Which was based off of a true story!"

"Oh please, Paranormal Activity was said to be based off a true story. Do you honestly believe that?"

"Of course I do. Titanic was said to be based off a true story. Do you believe that?"

"Obviously, it's _Titanic. _That's not a _horror movie."_

"Whatever, Kevin, look I just really don't think seeing this would be the best thing—"

"What's the worst that could happen?"

"_Never say that. Something bad always happens," _Connor sighed, running his hands through his hair. Kevin just wasn't hearing him out as he drove him to the theater to the new horror movie _The Conjuring. _"Look, I have enough hell dreams as it is, I don't need nightmares on top of that—"

"_Connor! _Look at me," he sighed and turned to him. "I love you. I'll be here all night holding you. It can't touch you. Just see it with me? _For _me? I need a cuddly buddy in the theater," he pouted adorably and smirked when Connor rolled his eyes but tried to hide a smile.

"Fine. But you owe me big time. And I mean big time."

"Oh I can think of a few ways," he winked and laughed loudly when Connor blushed and just pointed out an open parking spot.

…

As the line inched closer, Connor began to hyperventilate. Unsuspecting, Kevin smiled and inhaled the aroma that was cheap, buttery popcorn and fresh air from the revolving door spinning. When he glanced at his boyfriend he paled and grabbed his shoulders. "Connor! Oh my goodness, Connor, breathe, please! Oh I should've never made you come—"

"Kevin," he gasped out, shutting his eyes tightly and grabbing onto Kevin's arms for support. He suddenly felt very light-headed. "I'm not dying," he chuckled. "But I don't think I can do this, you don't know how scared I am right now—"

"Okay, that's it," he grabbed both of his hands and aimed him to look at all the regular people purchasing tickets. "You see all those people? Half of them probably buying tickets to The Conjuring. None of them about to risk their lives. You're not alone in a dark room watching it. You're not even alone in a dark room. The screen provides so much light. And you know why they're doing this? Because it's fun. And that's what you should be having. I mean, come on, you're with _me,_" he winked and Connor laughed.

"You're right, I'm stupid. I'm sorry, Kevin."

Kevin had sympathy in his eyes. "You're not stupid, Connor. Don't apologize. You're just afraid. And that's okay; fear is normal. As for the part where I'm right…" he sighed happily and smiled. "I know."

"You sap!" He slapped his arm when Kevin laughed even louder, attracting some attention from other people.

…

Balancing their shared slushie, popcorn, both their own candies, Connor pushed open the theater doors. He huffed and glared at Kevin. "Nice to know that you're bothering to even open a door for me. What do you even have to carry?"

Kevin looked momentarily serious. "I have the tickets, and without these, there would be no show to see."

Connor groaned and closed the door on Kevin's face, chuckling as Kevin stumbled back into the actual movie's theater and grumbled something under his breath. He kissed Kevin quickly on the cheek and handed him the drink at least.

On their way up the stairs, there was one simple noise that already had Connor on edge.

_Crash._

_ Boom._

_ Splat._

And it wasn't coming from the previews.

"Kevin, I swear to Heavenly Father what did you—"

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT CONNOR, I SWEAR!"

"You had _one thing to carry."_

After a rage filled silence with Connor huffing and regaining pleasant thoughts, _turn it off, _he told himself, Kevin spoke with the look of a neglected child.

"Well at least now we won't have to pee during the movie?" He attempted to smile goofily to cheer Connor up, and he pushed past Kevin to get to the seats all the way in the back. There they wouldn't have to worry about people sitting all around them and seeing their couple-ish cuddling and thinking they were up to something else. Because they both knew Connor was going to cry straight into Kevin's arms.

…

They sat in two seats in the middle of the back row. Their food rested in a nifty tray they were given. They folded up the arm rest with a cup holder in the middle, deciding it would be pointless to have it there now considering Kevin dropped their only beverage. They watched as the previews began.

"_July 3__rd__, one hungry contortionist, many unsuspecting steak sandwiches—"_

Kevin tried not to die of laughter and Connor snorted.

"What idiots," Connor smiled.

"Who doesn't love steak anyway?" Kevin added with a grin of his own.

_"Who will save this family when the flaming red lobsters take over?"_

"No one. If they dare to upset the lobsters let them burn," Kevin joked, obviously bored of the trailer.

"Yes, all hail our king Sir Flames-A-Lot," Connor cracked up at his own joke while Kevin sent him an awkward 'what-are-you-doing' glance and he slowly shut up.

Finally. The last preview.

_"A young boy's swim with the dolphins left him absolutely. Soaking. Wet."_

"…Are you kidding?" Kevin blanched. "There's a movie about _getting wet while in WATER?!"_

"Hmm, I don't know. That seems pretty educational," Connor stared up at Kevin's inquisitive face and he completely broke, laughing about and apologizing for scaring him like that.

Suddenly, a slightly older woman from a few rows in front of them turned around. "Excuse me, boys?" She smiled an actual genuine smile that Connor returned though Kevin continued to glare. "I honestly enjoy listening to your commentary, especially on such _tasteless _previews, but I was just asking if you could please not comment during the movie? Not that I'd expect it from you," she blushed and spoke quickly. "I just thought it was cute for the previews but I wanted to pay attention to the movie."

"Oh, ma'am, thank you for informing us of our voice level so politely. I apologize, though I'm glad you enjoyed your commentary," he smirked, obviously proud of his wittiness. "But believe me, we wouldn't ruin a movie you or anyone else paid for. Sorry again."

She smiled brightly. "Don't be, I was just double checking." With that she turned back around and Connor turned to Kevin smiling incredibly huge.

"She was so nice! And I think that we—" An echoing sound disrupted their conversation.

Connor slid back as the movie started.

…

"Ow," Kevin whispered. Connor shifted a little bit, but that practically did nothing to help. "_Ow, Connor."_

"Shh, something's going to happen," Connor fiercely cut him off. The taller boy sighed and leaned back into his seat.

Since there was nothing separating them, Kevin was lounging out in his seat while Connor clung to his chest and nearly cut off the circulation from his hand at every waking moment. He loved him and all, but he wanted to enjoy the movie, too. I mean, how do you politely tell the love of your life to _get the hell off of you before you squeeze yourself between two strangers?_

"Connor, honey…" He whispered very lowly so no one noticed. When Connor refused to take his eyes off of the screen, he slowly leaned in and placed a warm kiss to his cheek. The redhead blushed and quickly turned to him.

"Wh-what was that for?"

"To get your attention. Now before anything exciting happen—"

_Crash._

_ Boom._

_ Splat._

And this time it _was _coming from the movie.

"AAAAAAAH! HOLDMEOHMYGODICAN'TDOTHIS," Connor screamed into Kevin's chest (which ultimately came out mumbled and incoherent) as he wrapped his arms around Kevin's torso. He breathed heavily into it and was literally shaking with fear.

Sympathy washed over Kevin and he hugged back the other boy. _He needs me. I can deal with some… rather forceful hand-holding, can't I? I mean he has done worse…_

…

_"Connor, please just do this. I need it. I need you," Kevin begged his boyfriend. They had only been together a few months, and he didn't want to push him to do anything he didn't want to do, but it was a trip to Orlando for Heavenly Father's sake and he wanted to make this a trip to remember. _

_ "No, Kevin! I won't get on the roller coaster with you! And no—I don't CARE if it has a happy Mickey face on the outside!"_

_ "Come on, Con Con," he pouted and brought his face close, making Connor's breathing stutter and he blushed furiously. They had never even gone as far as full-on make-out sessions, and Kevin being within kissing distance was enough to make him woozy and faint. "It's not even an official roller coaster. It's like you're going into space!"_

_ They looked up at the sign 'Mission: Space.' Sure it wasn't a real roller coaster, but it was said to be as horrific as one._

_ "Well if you don't go, I guess I'll have to carry you," Kevin winked and threw Connor over his shoulder as they conveniently were next in line to get on._

_ "I HATE YOU KEVIN PRICE! WE ARE _SO _BREAKING UP ONCE THIS RIDE IS OVER! AND HA, IF I DIE ON THIS GUESS IT'LL BE DONE ALREADY!" Connor screamed as he was placed on the ride (with much fuss.) The kicks and bites and punches made to Kevin's body were bruises that had Connor icing it and apologizing for days. They were lucky their trip in Orlando was for three weeks and therefore Kevin would be well by then._

_ Obviously, they didn't break up. And Connor lived to tell the tale._

...

Subconsciously smiling, Kevin noticed the other boy's eyes on him. 'Are you okay?' he mouthed and Kevin nodded, affectionately hugging him tighter and kissing his cheek once more, realizing now that Connor needed him here and well, then his hand was his to dismember away.

…

During the admittedly creepy credits, Connor put his head in his hands, smiling. "I can't believe I did this."

Confused, Kevin inquired. "Aren't you happy you did it at least? I mean, what, with _my _encouragement and all…"

He lifted his head and attacked Kevin's mouth with his own. "Of course I'm happy, you idiot! I woke up a coward today, but you know what? I… I walked out… a _man."_

Rolling his eyes, Kevin linked his arm in his own and started to walk down the aisle. "Honey, you're still in the theater."

"Now, I have to come up with something for you to do…"

"Oh, gosh… Connor, please, I'm not the coward here, you really don't have to do this—"

Connor continued talking almost to himself, tuning out his boyfriend. "Now what is something the great Kevin Price has always been afraid of…?"

"_Connor."_

He smirked and pecked the taller boy on the lips as they strolled to the car.

…

Meanwhile, on the car ride home, an idea bubble formed in the shorter boy's head.

"_Zombie Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!" _He blurted out, smiling brightly.

"_What?" _Kevin stuttered, playing dumb although he knew exactly where this conversation was headed.

"I'm going to make you a haunted house-esque palace filled with zombie Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Because that's what you're really afraid of!" He squeaked, clapping his hands together and dreamily staring off into the distance.

"H-how did you even find out about that?!"

"Sweetie you talk in your sleep."

"Please, good luck even making a palace. I mean, n-not that I would go into it, anyway…"

"I work on _Broadway. _I have people, Price."

And, of course, Connor did make that set in an old high school specially for Kevin, to which Connor realized exactly how much he was needed by the taller boy.

* * *

**A/N: WOW so this sucked i am so sorry. Yeah i got a nice anon on tumblr and i had to publish at least one of my mcpriceley fics tonight c:**

**So i was probably like 267% high when i wrote this (i sTILL AM ISANOLDFHISF) But not rlly high like figuratively high**

**THIS IS SO BAD THOUGH. LIKE I REALLY APOLOGIZE FOR EVEN POSTING THIS DONT READ MY CRAP OK**

**I wrote half of this a few days ago at like 3 AM and the other half now at like 1 AM so it's really stupid i cant stress that enough**

**ANYWAY**

**please review telling me how terrible this was...**

**and what else did i wanna say...**

**OH YEAH RORY O-FREAKING-MALLEY TWEETED ME**

**SHAKING AND CRYING**

**LAWD JESUS BEST DAY EVER**

**Anyway hope you like? Because i definitely dont i apologize for even posting this again?**

**love ya!**

**x0x0x0**

**~special k-kray**


End file.
